


Stuck on a puzzle

by Nooneasks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, But not quite angst, M/M, Pining, Sad, Song fic, Songwriter Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneasks/pseuds/Nooneasks
Summary: And he wonders if he was the one to peel back two stickers, switching their places. So he would alway be stuck on Miya Atsumu.I made a pining Sakusa fic.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Stuck on a puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Song for the fic
> 
> https://youtu.be/DvAEznTlViA

The bar is smokey, and he can only grimace at the thought of being unmasked in the smog. But he trudges on. A floorboard creaks as he walks up to an aged piano. Like a threat, the room falls silent at the squeak. 

The stage light is bright tonight.

Lost is the crowd just for a moment. Bringing a hand up, blinding himself, his eyes adjusting to the new perspective. Letting the limb drop with little fight once they do, eyes naturally seek out the source of his nerves.

Atsumu.

The blonde shoots him a smile and two thumbs up. Sakusa stares back blankly before sliding over to sit at the piano. He swallows into the mic and takes one last look back. At the faceless sea of people who seem to be there to accent the only face he recognizes. 

With a sigh, he let's the first note ring out, and plays his song. 

Thinking of the moments that lead to these words. 

Of late nights of the blonde stumbling back into their shared apartment at 3 a.m. 

Quickly flickered lights turned on only to be just as quickly extinguished. A little slurred oh, before a door shuts with a soft click. 

Almost as soft as the blanket pulled from the back of the couch that is soon draped across Sakusa. Who waits till the other man bumps into the closet door, to flip over, unable to sleep. Sighing just as soft as the next click of a door. Staring up. Out of body staring down at his forlorn self.

He closes his eyes, the second verse calling for that respect. Demanding.

In the dark now. Remembering the first time he hears this melody. It started simple and messy. Neither one of them liking the other. Animosity before the friendship. Slowly, piece by piece, turning and twisting, they find a side. Every color lining up and respect is built. 

Time does the rest of the work.

Almost.

Hitting the second bridge, the rest of the stage band comes in. They're a little off tempo, but Sakusa can't stop now. Frowning, he stumbles into the chorus. 

Gawky and awkward. 

He's back at the party. Surrounded by people he vaguely knows. Seemly only there to accent the one person he does. Wobbling, he tumbles into the scene of Atsumu's hand intertwined with another. 

He wants to move, but he's stuck.

People push past, unaware of the car wreck happening in the room. 

The next thing he knows he's outside, feet walking home. Wondering how he could've of gotten it so wrong. Struggling with the fact he missed his chance once again. Repeating the last hour over and over again. Opening the door to opening a bottle to opening his eyes with Atsumu standing over him, scowling. 

He's softly pulled to his bed, weakly fighting.

Vomiting out insults. 

Wishing they were the words he's singing now. 

But they're not.

The other just sighs tucking him in. 

He can only watch.

With a sad look, Atsumu dims his lights, before shutting his door. 

His voice shakes as he comes to a close. Silence takes the stage, drawing the crowd in, before a noise of claps and whistles comes down. Finishing the performance. Sakusa stands up to give a little bow, lifting his face to Atsumu cheering the loudest. The forgettable faces around him looking annoyed and curious. 

The blonde pushes his way to greet him as Sakusa steps down. A drink in hand. 

"Man, the others really missed out." 

Sakusa shifts at the praise, before letting it roll off with a shrug. "It's finals week, can't be helped." Handing him the drink, Atsumu argues "I guess, but I don't think any performance can top this one." Sakusa throws his drink back to drown his fluttering heart. With an eyebrow raised, the other continues "I really wished I recorded it, the new song was...raw." 

"Raw." 

Atsumu hums as he leads the way back to the table he abandoned. "Yeah. I mean it as a compliment." Sakusa rolls his eyes for show. Trying to out play the blonde's words. 

"I do! I know I joke about my communications degree being for show, but hey it's taught me to read between the lines." 

Atsumu pouts. 

Sakusa huffs out a laugh. Before letting his empty glass drop with a soft clunk, along with his heart.

"You want to talk about it, I mean, well, you know." Atsumu waves his arms around slightly, trying to let his little game of charades finish his sentence. 

Sakusa blinks.

The other continues "The person you wrote it for."

Oh.

"Oh"

Sakusa twists in his seat, wishing he was standing now. Turning it over in his mind. But each move comes back to one square out of place. 

"No need, they're a missed chance now"

He sees the blonde's face drop, falling right next to his heart. 

"Oh…." 

Sakusa studies Atsumu, noting how the dim blue light from a liquor sign hides the red dusting the top of one ear. While the smoke filters the harsh stage light into a soft halo around pale yellow strands. And he wonders if he was the one to peel back two stickers, switching their places. So he would alway be stuck on Miya Atsumu.


End file.
